


all alright

by postfixrevolution



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I got nothing left inside of my chest, but it's all alright.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[ alternatively: It only takes one to be alone, and Roxy Lalonde just happens to be that one. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	all alright

_Yeah, it's all alright._  
 _I guess it's all alright._  
 _I got nothing left inside of my chest_  
 _But it's all alright._

* * *

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

timaeusTestified [TT] is offline!

TG: whoa woah whia soudn the alrams its like 6 in the morninf and the oh so responisisible dirk strider is n ot awaek yet!!!  
TG: * response bible  
TG: ^ lmafoa autocirrect no  
TG: * responsidle  
TG: u know waht 4get that word  
TG: im am a storng indepednant woman nd i dont needd no stupod speellings  
TG: fuck

* * *

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TG: jaaaaaaanye  
TG: * jaaney omg  
TG: like where tf are u eveyrone is gone w the wind  
TG: or teh cyber winds idec  
GG: I’ve not the faintest idea where anyone is!  
GG: Dirk has eluded my sights for quite some time now, and Jake was here last night, but only briefly.  
GG: I’m actually quite worried about him!  
TG: o is taht so  
TG: what has maed mama crokcer so worried 2day??  
GG: Well, he was talking about a storm the last night before he was disconnected.  
GG: Not a single word heard from him since.  
GG: Quite the worrisome occurrence, now you see!  
TG: mhmmm yes i do c  
GG: I’ve hardly been able to concentrate on much else since, Ro.  
GG: My apologies if I seem a bit unfocused!

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now an idle chum!

* * *

TG: daaaaamn s like seven in the mornign di how the heclkel r u not awake 

timaeusTestified [TT] is offline!

TG: wtf is even wrong im like five hudnred percetn awake right now liek this shit aint even hard  
TG: yooooiooouuuu shouuuudl waaake up   
TG: whtat kidn of gentleman just does this ironic or not??  
TG: dont just leave me here alone with my presh little martini glass for conpany  
TG: tbh its still p good ocmpany but sitll 

* * *

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TG: jaaaaaakey i heard u were oit of conminsssoin atm is this true y/n??  
TG: * commimission  
TG: * con mission  
TG: omg no lest just fuck taht word

golgothasTerror [GT] is offline!

TG: well godddanm  
TG: whhhereree iiisss everyroooone 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

* * *

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

TG: jsut me mutini and mah matrini heeeella yeha  
TG: scartch that martini down 4 the cuont shit 

* * *

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TG: jaeny bby sorry 4 leavign last time spilled my margharita lmao  
TG: we all good niw tho so holla @ me bout ur boi i wanna hear verytihng  
TG: srs litsenign face  
TG: * listenng

gutsyGumshoe [GG] is offline!

TG: o 

* * *

timaeusTestified [TT] is online!

TG: diKR HOOLY FCUCK ThERE U ARE  
TG: * DIRk 

timaeusTestified [TT] is offline!

TG: :,,,,,( 

* * *

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] created a memo --srs babe tlaks come hihter si taht we may chat\--

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] added timaeusTestified [TT]

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] added gutsyGumshoe [GG]

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] added golgothasTerror [GT]

timaeusTestified [TT] is offline!

golgothasTerror [GT] is offline!

gutsyGumshoe [GG] is offline!

TG: le SIGH  
TG: where tf r u guys 

* * *

TG: siGH  
TG: am i rlly that sukcy to talk 2?  
TG: like im just heree 4 laughs or wtfever huh  
TG: o w8 none of yall r heree 2 ansewr n e way  
TG: besides waht am i kidding of courese i totes am ugh

* * *

gutsyGumshoe [GG] is online!

GG: Rolal, are you still there? GG: I'm awfully sorry I wasn't here earlier; I was quite busy baking and such. GG: Hoo hoo, I've actually got my last batch in the oven as I type! :B 

* * *

golgothasTerror [GT] is online!

GT: Out of commission indeed but i have returned with a new vengeance!  
GT: In other news though the storm seems to have taken a quick breather but hell if im sure...  
GT: Now if i may ask what the miss lalonde was looking to pester a chap about?

* * *

timaeusTestified [TT] is online!

TT: Son of fuck, Rox, spam a guy while you're wasted, will ya?  
TT: We've just your entire downward spiral from sanity here.  
TT: You're going to have one hell of a hangover, you know, and don't you come gripin' to me about it later.  
TT: I'm here now, though, if any of what you wanted to say really was of some actual importance. 

* * *

TT: Yo, speak now or forever hold your peace, Roxy. 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is offline!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [All Alright](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hi__OuY1_s) by the band Fun.


End file.
